


a picture of the three of us

by Astrarian



Series: Writer's Month, August 2020 [21]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Post-Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrarian/pseuds/Astrarian
Summary: “Some unknown individual barged into the residence. I resisted as best I could, but to no avail!”Geralt quirks his head and looks at Yennefer, then back at B.B. “But Yen’s already here,” he says.(Writer's month 2020 - Day 21: family)
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Writer's Month, August 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861909
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	a picture of the three of us

**Author's Note:**

> All fluff, no plot, and BB's dialogue is nicked from the game anyway. I have nothing original to say, no observations I'm trying to make. They are just a happy reunited family.
> 
> Title from 'First Sight' by These United States.

“Master witcher!” Barnabas-Basil exclaims as Geralt and Yennefer ascend the final steps to Corvo Bianco.

Above them, the deep blue of oncoming night is spreading from the crown of the sky, chasing the daylight into a pink haze at the horizon. They’ve taken to visiting the Cockatrice in the early evening, strolling back to the estate hand-in-hand during sunset, to take in the gorgeous view across the valley—although Geralt stares at Yen as much as at the Toussaint scenery. She likes it, though she teases him for it.

The simple joy of being with her hasn’t worn off. In general, retirement has far exceeded his expectations, but that’s by far the sweetest thing to have confirmed.

“B.B.?” Geralt asks, hearing exasperation in his majordomo’s greeting.

“Some unknown individual barged into the residence. I resisted as best I could, but to no avail!”

Geralt quirks his head and looks at Yennefer, then back at B.B. “But Yen’s already here,” he says.

Yennefer scoffs and folds her arms, giving him a pointed sideways stare. Geralt enjoys the little thrill of winding her up and knowing she’ll get him back for it later.

“Who is it?” Yennefer asks.

“Alas, they did not do me the basic courtesy of introducing themselves.”

They look at each other again. The hope that rises in Geralt’s chest also spreads across Yennefer’s face.

“Ciri,” they both say. It’s not likely to be anybody else, and they hope it isn’t. Yennefer takes off immediately, pushing the front door open and darting inside the house. 

“Oh, Ciri,” he hears Yennefer say breathlessly.

“Yennefer!”

Geralt hears Ciri before he sees her. Even once he’s followed Yennefer inside, he can only really see ashen hair and a white shirt juxtaposed against Yennefer’s black hair and black dress, because Ciri’s turned her face into Yen’s neck.

His throat tightens in a way that prevents him from speaking. For a few moments he just watches, speechless.

Ciri laughs, the sound muffled by Yen’s neck, before she turns her head. “Geralt, come here, I want a hug,” she says.

As ordered, he goes to them, and holds them both against his chest. Ciri tucks one of her arms around his waist, her warmth bleeding through his shirt. Every day it has gotten a little easier to believe that retirement can be permanent—but this is the moment where the acceptance wraps around Geralt’s heart, just like Ciri’s arm at his waist, and squeezes tight. She always was the missing piece.

She’s here. With them. They’re all here: safe, alive, and comfortable. There’s plenty of food, and there are warm beds, and nothing’s breathing down their necks. There are no contracts except the ones they choose to take.

This is home, and this is family, and this is happiness.


End file.
